In the furniture sector, guide means such as partial extensions, full extensions or furniture hinges are known for enabling a furniture part to be moved relative to a furniture body.
The guide means must meet different requirements; in particular, with the motional guidance, an interior of the furniture body or of the movable furniture part is intended to be made accessible in order to be able to accommodate objects therein or remove them therefrom. Furthermore, the guide means must be able to be accommodated in a space-saving manner.